The Crack in the Foundation
by tdeuquette
Summary: Big Fight.No worries,always BB. Rated T for Language
1. The Chip in the Pavement

"I love you."

He said it so...Simply, though those three words would fix the problem at hand,to be honest,the phrase made me so elated it almost DID fix the problem ,but sadly,I let my emotions rule my logical mind.

"You _love _me?How _rich_,Seely!"I snarl."We both know you love _Hannah_,and Hannah is clearly not I,Booth!"I practically scream in his face.I know he is torn;I know he feels awful,but I can't help letting all my pain and metaphorical heart-ache flow to the surface."Don't try to even play that card with me!You LEFT me!you LEFT me when you never said you would!"

"But only 'cause you left me!"He was begining to get rather riled up as well."I said I would never leave you Temprence,and I ment it!I swear to God I ment it,but if you though I would stay here while you ran off to the Malipoo-poo damn islands to just...Wollow in my mistake of making you run away,you were wrong."

His breathing was hard and fast,as well was mine."Don't you _dare_ try and pin this don't even."My voice was low and menacing."It's not _my _fault _you_ pushed me to far to fast!It is not!You know how I feel about love,you know how I feel,yet you chose to do what you did anyway,and you know what?You said 'I was the one'.That was a lie!You said you would stay with me 40,50,60 years,but in less than 6 _months_ your already in 'love' with someone else!You have NO IDEA how that made me feel!"

"Don't pull that crap with me,Bones!You have no idea what your _rejection_ did to me!It broke me into a million pieces;I felt as though nothing was ever going to be right again-"

"Get OUT,Booth!the the hell out of my apartment!Don't even think about coming back,don't even!"I shouted.I actually suprised the neighbors haven't told us to quiet down. Booth looks a little hurt,but he hides it as I often do. He hisses a quiet "Fine." and leaves my apartment,forgetting his dress jacket.

Once he slams the door shut behind him,My anger slowly ebbs away,and I slide to the ground. How could I say those things to him?Dear God,I don't think anything can fix this now.

As my tears start to fall,I notice his black dress jacket he left.I pick it up,and smell it.I know it's I bit odd,but I can't help myself,I have to smell it. It smells just like him;Manly,Boothy._Well of course it would;It's HIS jacket!_A voice in my head shouts.

I drag my feet to the kitchen,jacket still in hand,grab a burbon bottle I haven't opened in my three years of having it,and drag myself to my bedroom.

I already know the morning is going to be worse.

**Short,yes,But Don't worry,I have much Drama plannned,which means longer chapters!=)**

**Reviews!=)**

**~Toinette**


	2. The Pain in the Seeley

I thank The Fray Or I would've been on this writers block forever...xD

-Booths POV-

Big fight.

Very big fight.

Very BAD fight.

Oh God...Whats happened to us?How are going to fix this?Does Bones even _want_ to fix this?

I slam my hand on the steering wheel and shout,"Damnit!"I lay my head back and close my eyes,but all I see is Bones.

I see her in the barn,crying after she discovered her Mother had an affair with another man.

I see her trying so hard to keep me alive when I was shot.

I see her working in Limbo,giving the lost faces,and names.

But most of all,I see her with me and Parker.

I see her and us playing,having a trying his best to teach Bones how to play football.I chuckle to and Football should never be said in the same 's not like she's bad,it's the fact that she kicks my ass at it.I asked her how she did it;How she threw the ball that... just simply said,"It's easy,'s all about trojectory."And she smiled at me.

Oh god..That makes me float up to cloud nine.

The bad thing is,Hannah's smile doesn't do that to Temperence.

I cover my face with my hands,cry a little bit,and get out of the car.I know Hannah will wonder where i'v been,and she'll question me like the reporter she is.I sigh.

I open the door,and just like I knew,Hannah was already home,eating Wong Fu'.Bones Loves Eggrolls.

She turns her head when she hears to door open and close,she gets a smile,gets up from the dinner table and greets me with a sweet kiss."Hey baby,I bought you some things from Wong Fu's.I didn't really know what you liked,so I just got a little bit of everything."

"Thanks,but I'm not real hungry tonight.I think...I think I'm just going to Hannah."He gave her a goodnight kiss and made his way to his bedroom.

How he wished he was saying "Goodbye."Instead of "Goodnight."

**Thanks for reviews and such!I loved them! :) Plus I forgot the disclaimer,so,I don't own Bones in any way,shape or my DvD those are can't have them.-Growls- :K **


	3. The Drunk in the Partner

I slowly open my eyes the next morning,only to be blinded by the sunlight streaming through my bedroom closing them tightly shut,I think,_ damn hangover._I open them again,but not all the way.I'm only squinting.

I notice the something in my hand,hanging off the side of the it up close enough to my face so I can see what it it,I notice it's my Crown Royal Burbon bottle I had all but demolished last night.

I begin to wonder why the hell I would drink,especially a whole bottle of Burbon,when I need to keep my mind clear for work-

Oh God.

Work.

Booth.

Booth and I had a 's 's why I got myself so drunk I can't even remember what Booth's first name ,honestly,I still am in that drunken haze.I haven't slept it all off yet.

"Oh,God..."I moan.

I'm able to open my eyes all the way now,but that just makes the whole room spin.

Not that it's actually spinning,of course,but it feels like it,and it makes me sick to my stomach.

I groan,roll over,and empty my guts-not that I actually _ emptied my guts_,as that would be very painfull and just not possible to happen while i'm laying in bed with a hangover-In the trash can next to my bed.I suppose I knew i'd have an awful hangover in the morning.I really do get the absolute worst hangovers.

The shrill ringing of my phone makes my head pound and hurt;Oh God does it hurt.

I quickly reach for it on my bedside table,only to find it's not there._Where would I leave it?_I wonder to myself.

Damn.

The living room.

That means I have to get up to get it.

I groan,again,and decide to myself it's not that Booth and I had that awful fight,I doubt it would be could be Cam,wondering where I was for work,but I don't think she would would call 's probably Angie,and if not,a publisher,wondering why the hell I haven't gotten at least six chapters done on the new book yet.

I decide to just let it 'll quit after a minute,and they will chose to or to not leave a voice mail.

But it doesn't stop.

Well,it will stop for a minute,but it seems as though whoever is calling me seems to keep on and keep on...Don't they get the message?I not really in the proper state of mind to talk to someone.

But finally,after,at least,ten minutes of constant ringing,it ceases for good.

"Thank God."I mumur to myself,and turn over to vomit again.

.Suck.

**Might be a bit to OCC for Brennan,but I don't know.I know chappies are still a bit to short for your liking,but I'm working on it!Once I get the Booth and Brennan confortation up,that will,hopefully,be a rather long chap :) I'm not getting nearly enough reviews guys!I'd love to hear what you would have to say!Good or bad;I take all comments into consideration on how to make the story flow & read better!**

**Thankies! :)**

**~Toinette**


	4. The Fracture in the Heart

Hannah had called Temprence at least four diffrent times,and she didn't answer. From what she's heard from Seely,Temprence always answers her phone with a prompt 'Brennan'.She wouldn't usually not answer unless something was amiss,as Seely put it,'If she was in danger.'

Not that Hannah was worried. She doesn't really like Brennan. Hannah sees her as competition for her man,and even though Temprence will constantly say "There is nothing going on between Booth and I. We are only partners."Hannah Burley can't shake the feeling that there was and still is something there,and Temprence was just hiding that. Seely said she was very good at hiding emotions like that.

She had noticed Seely had gotten up this morning as though he didn't want to get up, he just wanted to stay in bed all day and...Sob. Sob was the only word she could form in her pretty little blond head right now."Seely,I'm off for work!See you when I get home!"She yelled from the front door to the bathroom,where Seely had been the past half hour. Hannah didn't hear anything in response from him,so she left. She had left a bit early today,as she has planned to pay the good docter a visit at the Jeffersonian before she went to work. It was on her route,after all.

Angela Montenegro Loved Seely Booth. Not Sexually;albiet he is hot,yes,But she already has a husband and baby on the way anyway. She loves him in a way in which a sister loves her brother. And sisters and brothers always stick together,no matter what.

Except for this instant.

You see,Angela Montenegro loved Temprence Brennan as well,again,not sexual,she's over her lesbian phase,but as a sister, and sisters always stick together as well,and sisterly love always beats brotherly love.

And that is why Angela Montenegro did not appreciate seeing Hannah Burley at the Jeffersonian;Brennan's escape from the real world that she hates so much ,and here Hannah was,barging in here like she was the boss.

She is not the boss.

Brennan is.(Except for Cam.)

But,Angela put on a smile. She'd rather have Hannah on the 'friend' side than the 'enemy' side."Hi,Angela,right?"Hannah came up beside the walking Angela on her way to her office,but Angela stopped and faced Hannah."Yeah,thats me."She smiled."Your Booth's new girlfriend;Hannah?"

Hannah nodded."Yeah."

"Can I help you find anything?I can only assume your looking for Docter Brennan."Angela said.

"Yeah,do you know where I might find her at?"

"Well one place to look in her office,but she hasn't been in yet."Angela looked a bit preturbed and worried at the same time._This woman has no busness poking around Brennan,but I haven't seen Bren all day...I hope she's okay.._

"Really?Seely says she's usually one of the first here."Now Hannah was a bit worried. It's not like she hated the woman,and she hoped she is okay.

"That's what worries me.I think I'm about to go see if I can leave for a bit to check up on her. Your welcome to stay untill I get back;who knows,I might bring Bren back with me and you can talk to her then."Angela suggested.

"No,It's okay,I need to get to work.I'll drop by later though and see if she's okay."Hannah looked at her watch."Damn!I really have to go!"She paniced."It was nice meeting you!"Hannah said,running into a very tired looking Booth,who loked suprised at why his girlfriend was here.

"What are you-"He didn't have time to finish.

"I'll explain later;Gotta run!Love you!"She said,giving him a quick peck and running-no,sprinting-out of the Jeffersonian.

Booth just shook his head and walked up to Angela."Hey Ange,"He said,Angela notticing his voice had lost more of the spark than it's had since being back in the states."Bones in her office?We have a case."He was completly unenthused.

"Sweetie,you look awful,things okay between you and Bren?"Angela placed a comforting hand on his shoulder."Yeah we're fine."Obviously covering up a lie."So is the docter in?"He said,attempting to make a pun.

Angela ignored it though,because she knew things.

She knew Bren wasn't here.

She knew Seely Booth looked mighty guilty,and like he didn't sleep a wink last night.

And last of all,she knew _Temprence Brennan wasn't in for work yet._

"No,actually,she hasn't been in at all."Angela said,not trying to hide her worry for her best friend. That put a spark in Booth's eyes,but not the good kind. The kind where he was you knew it.

"She hasn't?"Did his voice go down an octive?

"No,Booth,not at all."He looked _very_ worried at that point.

"Okay,I'm pretty sure I know where she is,so I'm going to go get her,bring her here,then everything will be just damn peachy again."He said,handing Case Files to Angela."Hold onto these for me."And he was gone,like a rocket.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan didn't actually care about becoming sober again. As the intoxicating effects of the strong burbon were wearing off,and she remembered why she was so distressed to go and get that drunk,she drove,since she was no longer a threat to other cars and people,went to the local Beer store and picked herself up something stronger.

A nice,big bottle of Sam Adams strongest logger.

Temprence Brennan,who prides herself on restraining when everyone else is getting drunk and she just has a simple tequellia,is going to drink the pain away.

Drink the Booth away.

Drink all the nights with take-out away.

Drink everything that ever consisted of Seely Booth in her memory away.

Once she got home,she shut her door,locked it,shut all the blinds in the apartment,went in her room,shut the door,and remained in her private sancuary for hours.

Drinking away the Booth.

BBBBBBBB

First he called her,and when she didn't answer by the fifth call he got really worried._What if she was kidnapped?What if she was killed?What if she was taken somewhere,being tortred for some kind of information she didn't even have?_All of these worries were coursing through his head,when the only thing that was endangering Brennan at the moment was all the beer she was chugging.

She wasn't having small shots,if Temprence didn't stop soon,she would literally kill herself.

Boothy better come rescue soon.

**Oh my I have made myself intregued! ;) Anyway,thank you for your revews on the last chappie!They were greatly appreceated! Sorry if there are any spelling errors,I have no Beta and had to get this Chappie up since I won't be updating for a while.**

**Have a very merry chirstmas! :)**

**~Toinette**


	5. The Cement in the Mixer

**Okay,I HAVE to thank Boneslover10 for his/her reviews!Thanks;You have been quite helpfull! :) Also..If not for him/her I would've been speeling Booth's name wrong the rest of my life...xD So thanks again to Boneslover10 and all who has been revewing and following my story! :) I do think this shall be that last chap...Maybe...;)**

"Bones!"Booth pounded on his partners door."Damnit,Bones.."He swore."Open the damn door!I could care less if you pissed at me right now,Bones,but I NEED you to open the door!I NEED to know your okay!"He shouted.

Dead scilence on the other end.

"Okay...But you making me do this..."He said,backing up as far as he could,he ran in shoulder hard into the door frame,sending it sprawling to the floor,cracked and broken. Much like he and Bones have become.

"Bones?"He wasn't screaming now,and his fear had gotten the better of him and he was walking carefully in the quiet apartment.

BBBBBBB

Brennan hadn't heard Booth's yells,pounds on her door,or the breaking down of the door,due to the fact that she was deep in unconciousness,spread out on her bed,one hand clutching a picture of Booth and she some years ago,and the other holding the empty Sam Adams beer bottle.

He breaths were shallow,and if you wern't paying enough attention you'd think that she was dead.

Only she's not,just very,very intoxicated and unconcious, and those two do not mix very well. It's sad Brennan wasn't counting the variables when she decided that she would nearly drink herself into oblivion.

Her face was contourted as in pain,and occasionaly the hand holding the picture would clutch it tighter,if that were possible

If Brennan knew what was about to happen,she'd tell Booth four things:

Hurry.

Your.

Sorry.

Ass.

BBBBBB

"Bones...?"He called,checking every room,finally coming to her bedroom.

"Bon-"He was cut short by the scene that greeted him.

Temprence Brennan,the "Cold Fish" , "Stone heart".Was passed out on her bed.

Because of him, and he knew it to.

She had passed herself out from drinking to much,because of him.

Damn.

"Damn,Damn,Damn,DAMN."He cursed outloud,rushing by her bedside,checking her pulse ans noticing how slow and irregualr it was."DamnDamnDamnDamn..."He Scooped her up in his arms,picture still clasped in her hand,unwilling to let go,but as she was picked up,the beer bottle slid from her hand and onto the floor,and shattered.

Into a million pieces.

Like Brennan's heart had done the night before.

BBBBBBBBB

Angela had came to the hospital not five minutes after Booth had called her."Out of my way!"She caterwaled,sounding everything except happy.

Some FBI tried to stop her,since Brennan was an important asset to them and wouldn't let anyone pass who wasn't family or FBI.

The whole squint squad came up behind Cam,Sweets,Clark,Nigel-Murray,Hodgins,Wendell.

Everyone.

"But she is my family and we are her family,God Damnit!"Angela swore at the two agents,trying to push past them."Ma'am,I really don't want to have to-" 'She's with me guys."Booth saved them."They're all with me." The agent nodded,and let everyone pass. It touched Booth that everyone had came. He was right;They were all really Bones' Family.

Max and Russ were already in the waiting room. Max, looking rather distressed that Booth drove his daughter,His baby girl,to drink. If he didn't have so much respect for the man he'd muder him.

"WELL?"

Angela clearly wanted-NEEDED-and explanation.

"Look,I went to check in with Bones since you had said she hadn't came in at all that morning."He started paceing."I looked all around,then went into her bedroom last."He this part,knowing the image of a nearly dead Bones would never leave his would always be there;branded.

Angela put a conforting arm on Booth's shoulder,and Cam said,"What Seeley?What did you see?"

"I saw Bones!'He suddenly exploded,hands in the air,tears forming at the corners of his eyes."I saw Bones;Nearly dead!She was nearly _DEAD_!And it's MY FAULT!"Everyone was shocked at his wild outburst,but wasn't going to press him further,so they waited patiently for him to continue,more calm-like.

He drug a hand across his face,sighed,and was going to begin again untill the docter came in." Agent Booth ,I presume?"She said."Yeah,how is she?Is she okay?She's going to okay,right?I'm right,ri-"The doc cut him short.

"Ms. Brennan-"

'Docter."Booth couldn't help but correct the docter.

"Pardon?"The Docter said;Docter Lisa Cutty the tag read.

"It's _Docter, not_ miss."Docter Cutty just nodded.

"Okay,well _Docter_ Brennan is just fine;Much to much to drink for her own good though,thats for sure."

"So,she's okay?"Booth was hopefull.

"She's fine,.Docter Brennan just needs _pleanty_ of fluids and rest. Lots of it;I'd say a good couple days in bed,four if you want to be extra carefull."

Everyone knew Booth would make it a whole damn week if he didn't think Brennan was healthy enough.

"I'll just let all of you know;" she continued."When you take her home,someone needs to moniter her all the time,24/7 you could say.I don't want to see her like this,and I rather enjoy reading her novels."Docter Cutty Smiled."I'll see if I can have her discharge papers ready in a few hours."

"Thank you."Booth said,a grin plastered on his face."Can I visit her?"He asked

"Only two at a time."Docter cutty grinned at them,and left,getting Miss-erm,DOCTER Brennan's discharge papers.

**Yay!Big conflict/resolve between Booth&Bren next!For those of you that watch 'House' as well;I couldn't think of any good docter names and Cutty just sorta...Poped in my head xD Anyway...**

**REVIEWS! :3**

**~Toinette**


	6. The Goodbye in the Problem

Brennan stared at the white cealing of her hospital room. She really hates hospitals. She doesn't know why,she just...Does.A gut feeling,Booth would-

God Damnit.

There she goes again;Thinking about Booth.

Oh well,she guessed a few rather..um..._hot_ thoughts about Booth couldn't hurt. He has Hannah anyway,so all she has left is her imagination,witch was rather dry at the moment,since she used Booth in many of her imaginings,and she and him have not really connected since he's been back.

And she hates that.

It nearly drives her to tears,that Booth could've replaced her so easily,and with a dumb blonde at that. It crushed,no,oh no,this _broke_ her heart. No matter what she has said before about the heart not being able to break,just being able to get crushed,was a full blown lie. She knows this now.

Seeley Booth has broken her heart.

Like Max did.

Like Russ did.

Like her Mother did.

Like everyone has done to her that she has ever had a emotinal relationship with.

How could she belive Booth was any diffrent from them?

He wasn't. He wasn't at all. Booth was just like them,maybe a bit more kinder than most,but he had left,broken a promise. Temprence Brennan never forgets a promise. Promises are forever,they feel the absolute best when you keep them,but hurt the absolute worst when they are broken.

Thanks to Booth,she knows now how to feel,how to love,cherish, now,all thanks to him,she was feeling many of the feelings he had tought her for him breaking his promise,Love for him because he trusts her with his life,worry because she is uncertain if he'll ever forgive her of the things she said that night,trust,because _she_ trusts _him_ with her life,no matter what.

_Gee,thanks for that Booth._She thinks._You've made me a whirlling torrent of emotions I can't control. See what you did?And you only made it worse,bringing this stupid,blonde,moronic,idiot,bit-_

"Bones..?"She hears a soft voice call,and at first she can't register who it is,'till she knows that only one person calls her 'Bones'.She turns her head,making it pound,but she doesn't care anymore."What?"She answers,her voice icy,and Booth lookes like a scared puppy,tail between his legs as he inches his way into the hospital room.

"You..You okay,Bones?"He askes timidly.

"I'm just fine,so you can go now."Her voice is clear and chipped,showing no emotion.

"I don't want to go."He says,a bit more confedent that she wasn't going to whip out her Glock .45 and shoot him._He better be glad I left my gun at home._She thinks,narrowing her eyes at him."Bones,it's more like I _can't_ go."He says,a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why not?"She askes,a little less icy towards her favrite partner.

"Because It's my fault that your here right now."He hung his head in suddenly became sypethetic."Oh,Booth,It's not your fault. We were both contributing to the fight we had;It's not one single perseons fault."

"Yes it is!"He argued."If I hadn't brought Hannah home with me from Afganastan,you wouldn't be an emotinal wreck,Therefore would have no reason to drink like you did."He put his hands on his hips.

"If I hadn't gone to Maluku Islands;running away,you would've kept on _being _an emotinal wreck due to my denial of giving us a "Shot." Why are you saying this anyway?Your happy with Hannah. Happier than you've been in a while,Booth."Brennan says.

"No Bones,"He says,defeated."I'm not.I'm even _more_ of an emotinal wreck now."

"I don't know-"

"I'm in love with two women at the same time!"He almost keeps her stone face on,and quietly advises him,"You can't keep this going Booth,because in the end,someone is going to get hurt."

Thats when she noticed Hannah in the doorway.

Angry

As

Hell.

BBBBBBBB

" Seely . Joseph . Booth."Hannah hisses,hands balled up in fists.

You could see Booth gulp. Literally.

He slowly turned around to face the wrath of a mad blonde woman."Now,let me explain,-"

"Ooooh no,Seeley!There will be no explaining!I already _know_!"She gave a menacing step towards Booth."I knew something was going on between you to!I _knew_!"

"No,You've got it wrong,there is-"Brennan tried to interveen.

"-Nothing going on between Booth and I."Hannah interupted,mimicing Brennan's voice."Cut it,Temprence!You just need to keep your stupid,werid,bug head out of this!This is between me and Seeley!"

That set fire in Booth."Enough!"he shouts."Hannah,outside,_now_."He says,grabbing her arm a little rough and dragging her outside Bones' room.

Even though it's a little mean,Brennan smiles,not out of happiness that she knew Booth was dumping Hannah,but out of happiness that she knew Booth would give her another shot.

And she wouldn't say no.

BBBBBBBB

-Next week,Brennan's Apartment-

Brennan giggled as Booth covered her with kisses,all over her face to her toes,and everywhere his head came back up,she bent down to give him a passionate kiss,heating both of there naked bodies up from below the lone sheet that covered them.

When need for air overcame there passion for one another,she pulled back and Booth gazed loveingly into Bones' eyes. They were full of lust,love,and an undying _need _for her partner,best friend,and finally,lover.

"I love you."His husky voice whispered.

"I concur,"He seemed a bit saddened when he though she wasn't going to say it back,just "I concur."

",That I love you as well." She smirked,and He brightened up instantly,and they made love all throughout the day,and peacefully slept with eatchother that night,both finally content.

Booth loves Brennan.

Brennan loves Booth.

That's the way it should be,and it will be.

For many years to come.

**DONE! :) Well,what did you guys think?I had to add some B&B fluff at the end..Who doesn't love fluff? :P Well,I do belive I'll get started on my next fanfic. I'm unsure if it should be a sequel to this one or just one on it's own...Let me know what you guys think!**

**~Toinette**


End file.
